


Nothing Ever Changes

by dreamerfound



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's life at age nine imagined.<br/>written for <a href="http://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile">genprompt_bingo</a>.<br/>Prompt: Day-In-The-Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Ever Changes

Henry got ready for school with little enthusiasm. Everyday felt the same. School was school. He didn’t hate it but nothing changed and lately he had little desire to actually do any of the work assigned to him. What was the point? Everything felt wrong. Nothing changed in Storybrooke Maine. It was always the same. No one came to visit and no one ever left. It was as if they were all stuck here, but he was the only one who noticed. Everyone else was oblivious. They were all like the clock tower. Frozen in time.

Henry had asked Ms. Blanchard about it once,but she just told him that everyone felt like that at some point in their lives. She said it was normal, then reminded him to turn in his homework.   
It couldn’t be normal. No one aged but him. His birthdays came and went but the other children never grew any older and no babies were ever born. Everything and everyone stayed the same year after year. Except for him. It was the kind of thing that only happened in stories.

In the beginning he thought that was just the way life was. He hadn’t known any better. He hadn’t known anything else. Now he was nine and he had read enough books and watched enough television to know that either something was wrong with the town or something was wrong with him.


End file.
